


I Hope You Know Somebody Loves You

by adiwriting



Series: My Wish [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had thought about telling Kurt since his parents had broke the news to him over dinner Wednesday but, it hadn’t been something he could bring himself to say over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Know Somebody Loves You

_From Lex: California?!?!?!?!?!?!_

The text lit up his phone, which was inconveniently sitting on the table next to Kurt’s. Blaine held his breath for a moment before he realized Kurt was too wrapped up in his story to have noticed. As slyly as he could manage, he pulled the phone off the table and pocketed it.

Damn iPhone and its SMS previews. Damn Lexi almost ruining things for him.

Blaine had thought about telling Kurt since his parents had broken the news to him over dinner Wednesday but it hadn’t been something he could bring himself to say over the phone. Now that Kurt was fresh off the plane from New York City and full of stories? Well, even if Blaine could get a word in edgewise, why would he want to? Kurt just looked happy and content; he wasn’t going to be the jerk that ruined that for him.

Besides, he had more important things to do at the moment. Like hear how Kurt got to perform at Gershwin Theatre with Rachel. Which, quite frankly, was the most amazing thing that could have happened to anyone. Ever. You know, apart from meeting Katy Perry. Or landing a date with Eric Dane. Or, okay, getting a bitten by a radioactive spider and waking up with superpowers would have been pretty awesome, too…

Alright, so getting to perform at Gershwin theatre was in the Top Five Most Amazing Things Ever even if they had been kicked out by security moments after finishing ‘For Good’ and had almost been arrested because Kurt had tried to steal a set piece for Blaine. Really, Kurt deserved to be named Boyfriend of the Year; he did not need to be told about California. Maybe once the glow from New York faded Blaine would be able to tell him.

His phone went off three more times in his pocket before Kurt finally stopped, mid-story.

“Aren’t you going to see who that is?” he asked.

“No. I’m on a date with you, silly. That would be rude,” Blaine said with a smile, taking Kurt’s hand.

Blaine _knew_ who it was, which was precisely why he had no intentions of answering it. Possibly ever. No, if he ignored this, it might go away.

“What if it’s an emergency? What if it’s Wes and his gavel’s missing? What if Jeff set your bed on fire?” Kurt mocked him.

“That was one time…” he said with a roll of his eyes. He was about to explain that candles had since been outlawed at Dalton, but his phone went off again. Really, why hadn’t he figured out how to turn his phone on vibrate yet?

“This is ridiculous,” Kurt said. “Just respond so they stop texting.”

Lexi stop texting? Blaine had to hide his snort.

“Seriously, it’s driving me crazy, Blaine,” Kurt snapped.

Blaine sighed and pulled out his phone, careful to keep the screen hidden from Kurt’s view.

_From Lex: Seriously, B? California?!_

_From Lex: You know I’m just gonna keep texting until you respond._

_From Lex: I’ll leave embarrassing posts on your Facebook_

_Facebook Notification: Alexia “Lexi” Baker has tagged a photo of you_

Almost instantly, countless Facebook notifications began to light up his screen.

_Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Wesley Montgomery like your photo_

Jeff Sterling commented on your photo: Wasn’t the yellow ranger a girl? I could never tell; she didn’t wear a skirt like Kimberly…

Wesley Montgomery commented on your photo: I have to admit, I like the Asian pride.

Santana Lopez commented on your photo: Shouldn’t you be battling Voldemort not Lord Zedd? Or do you not go to Gay Hogwarts anymore?

“I’m going to kill her,” Blaine muttered to himself, turning his phone off before he could get any more notifications. He didn’t have to see the picture she had posted to know what it was. Westerville’s Seventh Grade Halloween Party. He had asked his mother to get him a Power Ranger costume and she had come home with the yellow ranger…

“What was it?” Kurt asked.

“Nothing, Lexi is just being a brat,” Blaine said, quickly pocketing his phone. “Tell me more about the competition.”

Never needing to be told twice, Kurt went on to describe how Vocal Adrenaline was much easier to watch this year without Jesse St. James as lead. His entire face lit up as he described an all boys’ school that had performed ‘E.T.’ that had Kurt thinking of the Warblers and the first time he met Blaine. Then he went on to explain, in painstaking detail, how Finn had managed to write an amazing song that won Rachel over but lost them the competition in the end.

Blaine couldn’t help but be mesmerized by Kurt when he spoke. He couldn’t help but be amazed that Kurt could sit there, sipping his coffee in the Lima Bean like he wasn’t the most amazing creature to live. While that usually would be a bit of an over exaggeration, with Kurt, it was simply fact. Kurt was fabulous and the world had to see that.

This was why he couldn’t imagine leaving him. He had barely survived the past week apart. How was he supposed to spend his life thousands of miles away? What was he supposed to tell his parents? “Sorry? I know you’ve sacrificed a lot to give me a better life, but I’m going to stay here in homophobic Ohio because I’m in love with a boy…”

They wouldn’t understand. Their understanding of Blaine in love had been filled with tears, self-doubt and such loneliness. He would say he loved Kurt and all his parents would be able to see was Aaron Baker and how the relationship/non-relationship they shared had nearly destroyed Blaine. They wouldn’t see the difference. They would not see that what he had with Aaron, though he thought it had been love, was so far from it.

No, Kurt was not an acceptable reason to stay. Not when his dad had to relocate his business because he had gotten in a physical altercation with half of his clients defending Blaine’s sexuality. Not when they were selling their house because their neighbors thought it was acceptable to key “fag” into his car when he’d been home last week.

“Oh my God, you should have seen it,” Kurt said.

Had he been talking this whole time? Damn, Blaine had missed it. Thoughts of California were clouding his brain and making him lose precious moments with Kurt. So, Blaine put his chin in his hand and forced himself to soak in every minute. Every second.

He probably looked ridiculous, sitting there like a love struck fool practically drooling over his boyfriend, but he didn’t care. Not while Kurt still had that Post-New York glow.

It was kind of strange. They had just lost at Nationals. Kurt was in the middle of telling him that New Directions had fallen apart with the news, and Kurt looked happy? Was it not a couple months ago that Kurt was distraught over losing regionals? Even kisses and dates to nice French restaurants hadn’t been able to cheer him up. So why was he okay with losing now?

“Wait, I don’t get it. You don’t seem that sad at all,” he said.

“Well, it was still amazing,” Kurt started to say, but the rest of his speech was lost on Blaine. He was thinking of the mourning boy in all black that had sung ‘Blackbird.’ He was thinking of how far they had come since regionals and how far they could still go. If only he could stay.

“I love you,” he said, unconsciously. He said it without even thinking that he had never said it before. The words had just rolled right off of his tongue, when it was barely two weeks ago he couldn’t say more than “you move me.”

He must have taken Kurt by surprise, too, because he paused and looked taken aback. As if he wasn’t quite sure he had heard Blaine correctly or perhaps it was just wishful thinking. But he said it back and though Kurt had said it before, back in Starbucks after that disastrous charity event, it still made Blaine feel whole inside to hear it. As if a piece of him was being put back together.

He was going to tell him about California. He was honestly just about to bring it up… because this was Kurt and Blaine, and if they could find love with all the hate they endured daily, they could figure out a way to make the distance work.

He had just been about to open his mouth when Mercedes and Sam had shown up, and the moment was gone. The warm bubbly feeling in his stomach that made him feel like he could do anything was vanished. So he chickened out. Again. Instead, he talked to Kurt about his audition for the summer show he was trying out for. Which was so stupid. He would be in California by the time the show even started. But denial was much easier than the truth.

So he brought up song selections and tried to pretend he was offended when Kurt claimed he wouldn’t be able to pull off Beyonce Post-Destiny’s Child. He laughed with his boyfriend and allowed himself to pretend for another day. Because in three weeks he would be in Santa Ana and Kurt would be in Ohio and there would be no Lima Bean. There would be no disapproving stares at his jeans that “simply need to be tailored.” No two-hour car rides back and forth (which now looked like a cakewalk in the face of a 36 hour drive away). There would be sunshine, a welcoming community, and beach trips. His family had even gotten him accepted at a performing arts high school. But there would be no Kurt.

So he put it off for another day. Sue him if he didn’t want his last weeks with Kurt to be surrounded with tears and sadness.


End file.
